Disappear in the fireflies
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Porque a veces cuando solo quisieras desaparecer con tal de deshacerte de esa horrible sensación, quizás solo necesitas una buena charla. Incluso sino es la mejor. Ooc. Storyswap (o uno parecido)


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Tampoco este tipo de storyswap.

Aquí explico un poco los lugares para que no se confundan.

Chara: Frisk (Humano caído recientemente)  
Frisk: Sans (es guardia en Snowdin y esconde mas cosas de las que quieres saber) (Asgore y Toriel le adoptaron)  
Monster kid: Papyrus (sueña con ser guardia real) (Asgore y Toriel le adoptaron)  
Asriel: Monster Kid (admira al capitán de la guardia real) (No tiene ninguna relación con Asgore o Toriel)  
Asgore: Undyne (Capitán de la guardia real)  
Toriel: Alphys (Científica real)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disapear in the fireflies

Tiritabas, a la vez que acariciabas tus brazos como si eso fuera a darte algún consuelo. No tenías frío, de hecho era gracioso que hicieras eso en el lugar mas templado del todo el subsuelo; porque aún con toda la húmedad de los pequeños riachuelos y laguitos no era nada comparado con toda la nieve y hielo de Snowdin o el hecho de que Hotland hacia honor a su nombre con lava y humo saliendo de todos lados.

En realidad, el problema no tenía que ver con eso; de hecho era curioso que te tocaras en ése momento, porque sólo era un recordatorio continuo de como te veías y por ende como los demás de te veían; detalle que te perturbaba a varios niveles en este momento. Tus dientes empezaban a castañar, y sabías que como siguieras así lo siguiente calificaría como un ataque de ansiedad; y lo último que querías era enloquecer en medio de la nada, por muy solitario que se viera todo.

O quizás no.

Ya ibas por todos los caminos con los muelles, puentes, el agua que te mojaba con su rocío y las flores susurrantes, mientras lo que iluminaba tu camino eran los hongos fosforescentes que era obvio porque nadie los consumía. Con tus sentidos mas alertas que de costumbre, escuchabas la madera mojada rechinar con tus pasos pese al sonido del río corriendo. Debido a que habías estado tratando de cerrar los ojos en un vano intento de deshacerte de ese horrendo malestar que amenazaba con dejarte sin desayuno; notaste una figura demasiado humanoide para no ser familiar recostado en un punto de grama alta y las flores eco lo suficientemente lejos para no captar su voz.

Por la capucha azul marino, las botas negras de nieve a juego con unos pantalones del mismo color, y la mencionada figura te diste cuenta rápidamente quién era.

Frisk.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿No debería estar de guardia en el bosque o algo? Por otra parte; recordaste que Asriel mencionó que Asgore iba a darle una lección a Monster Kid sobre ser guarda real, y que le había dejado venir con él para observar y unirse si lo deseaba. Con su familia ocupada-incluyendo aquella que que se quejaba de que era vago, aka dragón amarillo-y suponiendo que su madre no lo necesitaba; en realidad no deberías sorprenderte de encontrarlo vagando por allí.

Estaba acostado en el suelo, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y por los cables que salían del celular, pese a su cabello y capucha estabas segura que escuchaba música. Curiosamente, pese a sus ojos cerrados en ese momento se saco un auricular y levanto la cabeza, mirándote de frente.

Por tus nervios, casi diste un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

— Oh, hola—dijo con toda la calma del mundo, si notó tu reacción cuando te vio parece que decidió ignorarlo— ¿Quieres unirte?

— ¿Eh?

— Escuchar música acostado en el suelo, es bastante relajante, y si estas merodeando hasta este punto me imagino que no tienes mucho que hacer—mencionó mientras ponía una mano en el suelo para levantar su cadera, y tenía un auricular aún en la mano ofreciéndoselo— ¿Oh estabas divagando por acá por alguna razón en especial?

No estabas dispuesta a decir que viniste aquí a tratar de relajarte, y admitías para ti misma que entablar una posible conversación no una idea muy apetecible, no tenías demasiada cabeza para nada excepto las nauseas y ese sentimiento de equivocado que daban ganas de saltar de tu propio cuerpo ilógico que sonase. Por otro lado, no podías pensar en una excusa convincente; y como tu no tenías un celular propio sólo escuchabas música en casa si Asriel ponía algo. Algo de música podría distraerte.

Sin mucho más, te acostaste al lado opuesto de él, con la parte superior de tu cabeza lo suficientemente lejos para no chocar, pero igualmente pudiendo alcanzar audífono para escuchar la música.

" _Shoulders too broad for a girl._ "

— ¿Esto es una broma?—dices tan pronto escuchas esa primera frase, llegando otras más que te calaban casi tan hondo como tus horribles pensamientos. En tu voz no sólo se escuchaba enojo, sino más grave de lo que te gustaría; pero con un demonio si te estabas concentrando en esto, ¿En algún momento todo a tu alrededor podía dejar de recordaste lo inapropiada que parecías para la sociedad?

— ¿De que hablas?—pregunto Frisk, con un tono aparentemente inocente y obviamente ignorante a tus pensamientos. No pudiste ver su rostro por la posición, aunque de todas formas debía ser la persona mas inexpresiva que conociste alguna vez.

— ¿Por qué escuchas esto?—decides preguntar aún manteniendo ese tono de molestia, sin importarte demasiado que pensaba en ese momento.

— Me gusta Lauren Jane Grace, ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta esta canción?— ¿Eran ideas tuyas o había un ligero tono de cizaña en su voz? ¿Por qué lo haría de cualquier manera? No tenías energía suficiente para pensar en lo que él opinaría, sobretodo porque parte de tu problema ha girado en lo que piensas los demás; además, estabas ocupada con tus propias emociones en este momento.

— ¡Es que...! ¡Ugh!

— ¿Golpea demasiado cerca de casa?

Paras en ese momento, no solo con tu enojo o hasta el molestar, es casi como si te hubieras congelado en ese mismo segundo, desde tus pensamientos hasta tus puños que se formaron al escuchar la canción, que seguía sonando y si, como una cachetada en la cara que obviamente era demasiado cerca de casa. No quisiste ver a Frisk a la cara; por miedo, pena, por este enredo de emociones que terminaban confundiéndote demasiado para encontrar las palabras.

Fue cuando aterrizaste en lo que pasaba en ese momento, y no supiste que hacer.

— Como...como tú- —tartamudeas, sin saber muy bien que decir realmente y más temerosa de lo que quisieras.

— Sabes que yo no hablo demasiado, así que me pongo a observar; eres algo obvio si sabes las señales—Su voz sonaba tan calmada y neutral como siempre; no había enojo, repulsión, nada. Era Frisk siendo Frisk.

Te encogiste en ti misma, sintiendo tus hombros retraídos; tocaste tu antebrazo.

— ¿Y?

— Nada.

— ¿Cómo nada?

— No tengo nada que decir al respecto.

Eso volvió todo un silencio incomodo.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Se acababa de enterar de lo que te habían ridiculizado en la superficie hasta querer ir a la montaña sin retorno, y respondía con un nada? No sabías del todo como sentirte en ese momento con esas palabras, ¿feliz de que le diera igual, un poco molesta que no comentara nada antes conociéndose desde hace meses?

La canción cambió a otra con una letra que te hacia agradecer que ya no estabas en la superficie; aunque con la misma voz indicando que debía ser la misma cantante. No la habías escuchado antes, y no hubieras adivinado que era una chica por la voz de no ser porque Frisk te dijo su nombre.

Ahora que lo pensabas; sabías que Frisk no tenía ganas de regresar arriba tampoco, y que si bajo y estaba tan felizmente acoplado con otra familia la biológica no debía ser algo que extrañara del todo; ¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí? Quizás fuera por lo que dijo de las señales, la canción o porque la literalmente lo que estaba diciendo es quién te llevaría a casa con cierto sarcasmo. No eras la persona más observadora; mas no creías imaginar cosas.

— ¿Y tu como sabes?

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Las señales, la cantante, o estas canciones?

— ...—no era raro que Frisk no dijera nada; al principio creíste que era porque Monster Kid siempre hablaba y le dejaba ser, pero al pasar tiempo con él a solas te diste cuenta que en general no era de muchas palabras; hasta él mismo lo recalcaba. Finalmente suspiro, como si se diera por vencido— Sé como se siente.

En ese mismo momento te levantas, por lo menos te das la vuelta para verle mientras te apoyas en tus brazos; sin poder creer lo que acabas de oír.

— ¿También eres una chica?—no puedes evitar la estupefacción en tu voz, viéndole en una especie de vaga esperanza de que no eras la única. Cuando vivías con los humanos, nunca conociste a nadie como tú; lo que siempre te hacía sentir demasiado sola para tu propio bien.

Frisk miro hacia abajo, mientras agarraba su capucha— Yo nunca dije eso.

Parpadeaste, sin entender.

— Solo...me identifico con todo eso; no siempre me afecta, a veces puedo estar bien con ello o simplemente mandar todo a la mierda. Pero de vez en cuanto; veo mis hombros demasiado anchos, la manzana de mi cuello, mi voz, y todo se siente tan...equivocado—soltó, sorprendentemente honesto para lo que él suele decir; y de repente te preguntaste si era buena idea decirle él. No es que entendías de todo esta posición, pero sabías lo molesto que era que se te refirieran a ti de forma equivocada.

— Lo entiendo—admitiste, un poco demasiado obvio para este punto, sin embargo fue lo mas indicado que se te ocurrió pensar mientras volvías a tu posición, sintiendo la grama hacer cosquillas tu piel. De repente, te diste cuenta que las nauseas habían disminuido considerablemente.

— Entonces, tu eres una chica. ¿Quieres que te siga llamando Chara o-?

— Chara esta bien, por lo menos es lo suficientemente ambiguo para que no hagan preguntas—dijiste con cierto cansancio, recordando que por lo menos tu nombre no solía ser un problema con los humanos que conociste; los problemas solían venir cuando actuabas demasiado como una "niña" sin que creyeran que eras realmente una.

Al pensarlo así, pensaste que quizás Frisk la tenía peor.

— ¿Tu quieres que te siga llamando Frisk? ¿Con que pronombres?

— Si, y élle.

Élle, nunca habías conocido a nadie con ese pronombre, pero mínimo podías intentarlo; después de todo, era un asco cuando te denominaban algo que no eras.

— ¿Cómo lidias con eso? ¿Tus padres, y los demás?

— Si con lidiar con eso te refieres a la disforia, me gusta hacer cosas como esta; apartarme un poco de todo, escuchar música y olvidar. Mis padres no hicieron preguntas, en realidad es muy normal que esto pase con los monstruo. ¿Monter kid, Icewolf, y muchos fantasmas? Usamos élle en realidad; no es muy raro.

—Oh—te sonrojaste, preguntándote como no notaste los pronombres que estaban usando, y más importante aun, el hecho de que habías asumido libremente sin preguntar. Te sentiste despreciable— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

— Me parece bien.

Te pusiste bocabajo, apoyando tus codos en la tierra mientras extendías una mano—Buenas; soy Chara, soy una c-chica trans, así que por favor usa ella. Es un placer conocerte.

Frisk también se volteo, y siguiéndote el juego, te dio la mano con una media sonrisa—Frisk, un gusto en conocerte, y lo que hay en mis pantalones no es asunto tuyo y quédate con que élle, es lo único que sabrás.

Reíste levemente; puede que no estuvieras mucho en la comunidad como tal, pero esa referencia era oro puro con los idiotas que creían que podían ser metiches solo por ser diferente.

Luego de eso siguieron escuchando música; resultando que aparte de un poco de rock Frisk solía escuchar chill out-lo que era un poco irónico-y varios remixes. No dijeron nada más de esa presentación, pero sentiste un peso bajando de tus hombros luego de eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto lo escribí hace unos días, demasiado inquieto como para juzgarla fielmente, lo deje unos días hasta que lo releí. No es lo mejor, pero me termino gustando como quedo.

Dependiendo del universo alterno, mi visión de los personajes varía bastante. Con Frisk llega a ser hasta curioso; en algunos universos lo tengo como una persona con ansiedad mientras que en otro es una luchadora que perdió la esperanza. Obviamente, es debido a las vidas que llevan; y si, también su género y sexo suelen variar dependiendo de esto.

Con Chara pasa lo mismo; por alguna razón en los swap me gusta verle como una chica trans. Aun en swap su personalidad no es la de Frisk pero tampoco el chara que podría esperarse; ténganme paciencia con esto.

Y si, Frisk, Monster kid, Napstabloock y hasta Ice Wolf usan they pronouns, que suele usarse para género neutro/fuera del binario. Como dije, mi visión con Frisk varía, pero en este le veo así.

El título probablemente no tenga demasiado sentido; pero es una especie de sensación que imagine para Chara, querer simplemente desaparecer como las luces del agua.

Oh, y este universo lo encontre navegando por tumblr, pero me temo que no sé quién es el creador original. Aunque agregue a Asriel que no fue mencionado.

Y eso es todo, se despide;

Jordan.


End file.
